1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device integrated with sensing units.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement of technologies related to electronic devices, all the electronic devices are now developed toward compactness, thinness, and lightness. For example, thin display devices are the mainstream display devices on the market.
Nowadays, the display devices are required to have not only the display function but also other functions such as touch or identification functions. In addition, for the display devices to have higher display-to-body ratio, sensors of the display devices have to be embedded into display regions of the display devices. Hence, how to integrate a sensor into the display device without reducing the accuracy or the resolution of the sensor or without affecting the functions of the display device is one issue that should be solved.